New Life and More Family
by 27Tsu18Kyou
Summary: Life for Sawada Tsunayoshi was not ideal. He was a mute, a loner, and overall no-good. He was not chosen to be the Vongola Decimo. That right was given to his younger brother. But what happens when someone comes back to Namimori? Will Tsuna change for the better or for the worst? AU. May be yaoi later on. Can't decide. OOCs and OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own KHR! Why do you think this is called FanFiction... '-_- Please read, enjoy, and review. It is my motivator.

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada had always been called Dame-Tsuna since he was a child. He was always picked on and disregarded by his peers and his younger twin brother. Yes. His brother, Ieyaku Sawada. Ieyaku was pretty much the opposite of Tsuna; he was tall, athletic, charismatic, and seemed like the perfect son...

You'd be wrong. The dark-blonde Sawada had always abused his twin. Whenever he needed a stress outlet, he would go to Tsuna and beat the smaller boy. Tsuna had tried many times before to ask his brother why he hated him so much and all he received was a beating and the most hurtful words from someone of your own blood;

_"You are really pathetic, Dame-Tsuna. I'm ashamed to even be related to someone as useless as you. You are not needed here. Mom loves me more than she does you and so does Dad. Why don't you go and die. No one will miss you."_

Since that day, the brunette stopped talking and has become mute. He was bullied even more for not giving any audible responses and the teachers– especially Nezu Dohachiro –kept picking on his him in class to answer a question knowing he won't respond.

When Reborn came to train Ieyaku, due to Iemitsu's decision of the younger twin being the better candidate for Vongola Decimo, he was furious to know that the reason why Tsuna was the way he was was because of his arrogant and malevolent brother. He told Nono that Ieyaku was not fit to be the next Vongola, but the old man just told the Sun Arcobaleno to train the boy to be worthy of being the Vongola Decimo. Reborn agreed but he decided to have another of the Arcobaleno teach Tsuna since he would be a target of assassination for being related to the Tenth Vongola. Fon was the chosen teacher.

Now, we are on the day before the Sawada's and the other occupants (Fuuta, Lambo, I-pin, Bianchi, and Reborn) notices a drastic change in Tsunayoshi.

The day where they meet her.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna was awaken by the sound of his brother's yell for Reborn to stop waking him up with a hammer. Ever since Reborn and the others came, it's been much more lively around the house, but he still was not willing to talk to anyone. They seemed to understand him with his "eye talk" and that was just fine with him, but he still longed for his mother's attention seeing as how he had very little if it. But at the same time, he wasn't complaining, for he had some attention from the three kids and Bianchi and Reborn and that was good enough for him.

The kids were snuggled up to him as they slept in his bed, and he had to carefully get out the bed as not to arouse any of them. When he got downstairs, he had this feeling that he should cook today. He didn't know why, but someone important was going to come home.

So, Tsuna got to cooking and the aroma roused the rest of the residents from slumber. Everyone got to the kitchen to see very delicious looking food being placed on the table.

"Tsu-kun? Why are you cooking so much breakfast?" the brunette mother questioned her eldest son. Tsuna paused before looking over his shoulder and shrugged.

_I don't know. I just felt like it._ Tsuna responded before turning his attention back to the food. Ieyaku didn't say anything for he knew the only thing Tsuna had been useful at was cooking and was slightly disappointed when the older twin stopped cooking meals.

They all sat down around the table when someone knocked on the door. Nana got up to answer and opened the door. When they all heard a sharp gasp from the woman, Reborn, Bianchi, and Ieyaku went to see what was wrong.

Standing in front of the shocked woman was a young woman about 19 years with black hair and amethyst eyes. She was a bit taller than Nana but had the female Sawada's facial features except her eyes were narrow.

The guest smiled at Nana and enveloped her in a hug.

"Konnichiwa, Okaa-san."


	3. Chapter 3

The whole household was stunned into silence as Nana and the now known daughter of the matriarch of the house embraced.

"Oh, Yu-chan! You finally came home! I've missed you so much! Things just weren't the same without you!" the brunette exclaimed with a few tears falling down her face. "Yu-chan" just hugged her tighter before letting her go at arm length.

"I missed you, too, Okaa-san. And I missed my little brothers as well," she looked over her mom's shoulder to see the others poking their heads from the kitchen.

Ieyaku smiled big and pulled her into a hug.

"Yukishi-neechan!" He bellowed in happiness. Yukishi laughed joyfully as she was hugged tightly by her youngest brother.

"My you've grown so big, Iey-kun! It seems only yesterday when I saw you as a cute little boy," she commented when she got a good look at him. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Nee-chan~ don't embarrass me like that. But what did you expect? For me to turn out like Dame-Tsuna?" he replied casually. Yukishi narrowed her eyes before shifting them to the said brunette that was fidgeting with a blush and slightly hurtful look.

The black-haired woman walked up to him and took in his appearance. She noticed the signs of abuse because of a bandage peeking from under his short sleeved shirt. She saw how much he tried to shrink underneath her stare but, at the same time, holding back the tears threatening to fall. He looked a bit malnourished and trembling. But despite that, she could see all the emotions that she saw in him when he was young: pride, gentleness, and strength.

"Il mio bel leone*. You have also changed," she said gently as she brushed his cheeks with her fingers. Tsuna leaned into the touch and gave a small smile. She wrapped her arms around him and they stayed there for a while until the silence was broken.

"Ne, ne. Who are you and how do you know, Tsuna-nii?" Lambo tugged on Yukishi's pants. The beautiful raven let go of her brother to stoop down to the five-year-old's height.

"Hai, I know Tsu-kun very well. And my name is Yukishi Sawada. Nice to meet you," she introduced herself. Lambo let out a boisterous laugh.

"GYAHAHAHAHA! I am Lambo-san, but you may call me Lambo-sama! And that's Tail-Head and Stupid Fuuta over there," the cow-child waved his hands in the direction of the other two kids.

"That not nice, Broccoli Monster!" The little Chinese girl indignantly responded.

"Mou~ Lambo! I'm not stupid!" The older boy said. Lambo stuck his tongue out at the two before he was lifted from the floor by the new house mate.

"My, you three are energetic. And it's not nice to call people names, Lambo-chan," Yukishi lightly reprimanded her fellow raven.

The two kids stepped up to her and introduced themselves as I-pin and Fuuta de la Stella. The next two where Bianchi and Reborn and the Hitman questioned on why she don't have the similar hair color as Tsuna and Ieyaku and she replied, "It's because I'm their half-sister," and just left it at that.

Everyone got to eating with Ieyaku constantly trying to steal his brother's food but Yuki would smack his hand with her chopsticks before he could get too close. Reborn and Bianchi watched in amusement before the Arcobaleno forced the dirty-blonde to get dressed for school with Tsuna following after.

When the teens were out of the house and Nana went to clean the dishes, Yukishi turned to the two Mafiosi with a suspicious glare.

"Now, what is an Arcobaleno and the Poison Scorpion doing in my home?" Yuki questioned. Reborn and Bianchi both tensed when she said their names in the underworld.

"I am here to train Ieyaku as the next Vongola Boss," the chibi answered with a guarded tone. Bianchi shrugged and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I'm here because I want to bring Reborn back to the underworld, but I decided that I will help him since he is on a mission to train the brat," she said. Yukishi studied them for a while before nodding. She bowed and introduced herself.

"I am Yukishi Sawada, the Silent Death."

* * *

Il mio bel leone*: My beautiful lion


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuna was several yards away from the three boys in front of him: Ieyaku, Yamamoto Takeshi, and Gokudera Hayato. He was silent, but his thoughts were raging on inside. Why was Onee-chan back home? Did she leave father behind? Is she going to leave again? If so, when will I see her again? So many thoughts were making his head hurt so he just sighed and focused on getting to school on time.

When he glanced at the two boys with his brother, he couldn't help but feel bad for not telling them the true nature of Ieyaku. He knows he shouldn't say anything (not that he wants to), but he would hate to see how hurt they'd be if he showed his true colors to them.

"Thanks for saving me, Ieyaku! From now on, we'll be friends!"

"Thank you for saving someone like me, Jyuudaime! I promise that I'll protect you till the ends of the Earth and become your right-hand man!"

Tsuna can still hear the sincere words the two spoke when Takeshi was stopped for committing suicide and Hayato was saved from blowing himself up. He was angry when he saw the fake smiles and malicious intent behind Ieyaku's mask of kindness. He knew he could've done something, but if he did, Ieyaku would beat him much more worse than he already does. He was a coward. He knew himself to be as such and knew there was nothing to change that.

Tsuna's thoughts were cut off when he bumped into someone. He winced in looked into the eyes of Nami Middle's prefect, Hibari Kyouya. The students around them were whispering about how he was going to get 'bitten to death' by the DC and felt so sorry to be in his shoes. He didn't understand why they were so afraid of him. It's just that if you didn't break any rules, you wouldn't be 'punished'.

The meek brunette backed away and bowed. He looked into the older boy's sharp eyes. Gomen. Hibari nodded and continued on his patrol of finding students that were ditching or crowding.

"Tsuna!" a voice called out to him. He looked back to see his older sister running up to him. He gave her a questioning look as everyone else was wondering who the mysterious woman was. She smiled and handed him an orange bento.

"You forgot your lunch, otouto. Have a nice day, okay?" she told him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He nodded while she smiled.

"What?! Dame-Tsuna has a sister?!"

"That can't be true! They don't even resemble each other!"

"Plus, she's much more pretty than anyone I've ever seen. She must consider him a brother is all."

"Yeah, maybe that's it."

Yukishi lazily let her gaze shift to the students crowding the entrance of the school. She glared when she heard all the assumptions. Hibari was itching for his tonfas when he noticed them.

"All of you. Shut up."

There was dead silence when the dark aura was emitted from her. Everyone was frozen stiff when they heard the venom lacing the words. Even the ever aloof prefect raised an eyebrow at the tone.

"Get to class. All of you."

No one moved.

"NOW."

Everyone rushed into the building, but some of them stayed back. They were most-likely delinquents judging by their messy clothes.

"We don't have to listen to a bitch like you," the apparent leader sneered. Yukishi paused and her bangs shadowed her eyes.

"Non so chi pensi che stai chiamando una cagna, ma ora che tu hai insultato me, sarà necessario dare una lezione. E per chiamare mio fratello piccolo prezioso un nome così degradante," (I don't know who you think you are calling a bitch but now that you've insulted me, I will have to give you a lesson. And for calling my precious little brother such a degrading name,) the raven said in Italian. Tsuna's eyes widened when he was able to decipher what she said.

_No! Onee-chan! Please don't hurt them!_ Tsuna begged her as he stood in front of her. Yuki looked at him with dark eyes that showed a bit surprise.

"Move out of the way, Tsunayoshi," she told him. He shook his head and stayed defiantly with his arms spread out. The others were shocked that the meek, mute brunette would stand up to someone like he is. He was, of course, known to be Useless.

"... Fine, but if I hear one more insult toward my brother," the shadows of her bangs made her eyes look demonic, "your heads will be mine."

She left with those ominous words ringing in their ears.

Tsuna held his breath before releasing it. He slumped to the ground with a weary look. He couldn't believe he just did that. He knew his sister was scary when she got 'that' look on her face, but he never thought it'd be that frightening! Especially since he's finally seen it up close.

The Prefect took the moment to speak up, "Get to class, herbivores, or I'll bite you to death,"

The delinquents ran into the school and Tsuna carefully got up to head in as well.

"Is that woman truly your sibling," it wasn't much of a question, but it got the younger boy to look at the raven.

Yes, Tsuna replied. Hibari studied him for a moment before nodding and continued on his patrol knowing that the older Sawada twin would get to homeroom on his own.

Tsuna watched Hibari for a few seconds before dismissing the oddity and got to his classroom. I wonder why he asked.

What the two didn't know was that someone was watching the whole thing, and Yukishi had already felt the presence, but deemed it non-threatening.


End file.
